Wolfman
Lawrence Talbot is an actor and the son of Sir John Talbot who returned to Blackmoor after his brother Ben was murdered on a hunt and his fiancée Gwen Conliffe informed him of it. Lawrence looks for the killer, suspecting the Gypsies and their dancing bear at first, but discovers that a werewolf is behind the murders and is bit by it. He soon begins developing supernatural physical traits and an inspector named Abberline shows up in Blackmoor who suspects due to Talbot previously being sent to a mental hospital by his father. Lawrence makes Gwen leave town before going with his father to his late mother's crypt and gets locked in there by him where he transforms into the 'Wolfman '''for the first time and kills his first victims, hunters looking for the killer. The police then take him back to London's Lambeth Hospital for further treatment where his father visits and reveals that he was the original werewolf who killed the rest of his family. Talbot kills several people including a doctor at the asylum as the Wolfman once more before escaping the police force's clutches. Lawrence meets up with Gwen one last time before returning to Blackmoor, with Abberline and Conliffe following behind, the latter searches for a cure. He has a battle with his werewolf father as the Wolfman that ends in the original killer's death and Talbot Hall being set on fire. The Wolfman then bites the inspector and hunts down Gwen before finally being shot with a silver bullet and Lawrence thanks her before dying. Battle vs. Count Dracula (Novel) (by Edwin Febo) Location: ''Dracula Castle Count Dracula was in his castle enjoying his glass of fresh blood from a woman. Unknown to the Count is that the woman who blood he drinks is married to a man who carrys the mark of the beast. The man slams the door open and yells DRACULA!!!!!!!!! Come out from the shadows you coward!!!! The Count smiles as he thinks to himself looks like dinner is served. The Count then appeared out of nowhere and said to the man You dare call me a coward you peasent?! The man then pulls out a wooden stake and runs toward the Count. The Count twisted smile turned into anger as the man threatens him. The Count crabbed the mans arm and crushes it with his strength, then lifts him up and throws him back outside. The man was in pain as he pick himself up. He then look up as the full moon appeared on time. The man then yells in pain as he transform into a beast. Dracula gave a mystrious look, for he never seen this type of creature before. The man then turned into the Wolfman and gave the Count a nasty growl. The Wolfman the jump towards the Count, but misses as the Count jump on the wall. The Count then jumps on the Wolfman back and tries to chock the beat out. The Wolfman growing furious grabs the Counts arms and swings him off his back. The Count lands on his feat and quickly dodges the Wolfmans claws as he swung at him. The Count then punch the Wolfman throat, and the uses his nails to slice some of the Wolfmans arms and chest. The Wolfman grabbed one of the Counts arms and with the other grabbed Dracula throat and was crushing his neck while stabbing him with his claw as well. Chocking on his own blood the Count punches the Wolfman kidneys and grabbed his lower rib cage and pulled it. The Wolfman was in pain as the Count pulled his ribs, the Wolfman then threw the Count against the wall. Dracula then used his powers to turn into a fog, hidding in the shadows. The Wolfman couldn't see the Count in the fog, but could smell him. He then swung his claws and stabbed the Count by the stomach were his intestine were. The Count summoned the wolves to fight the beast. The Wolfman killed them all as he slice them each. The last one jump on the Wolfman back, but he then grabbed its head and slamed it against the floor. Then he ripped it in half as he gave out a loud roar. Dracula then turned into a hug wolf and tackled the Wolfman. Once on the floor, Dracula as a wolf starting bitting the Wolfman shoulders. The Wolfman was in pain and in rage as the Count kept bitting down. The Wolfman then stabbed the Counts eye with his claws blind his left eye. The Wolfman then kicked off the Count and quickly got back up. The Count was near defeat until he looked down and saw the stake the man tried to use against him. The Count grabbed it and threw it with great speed at the Wolfmans heart. The beast fell to his knees as the Stake stabbed him. The Count laugh as he walk up to the Wolfman saying You see, no one can defeat me! The Prince of Dar The Count was cut off after the Wolfman stabbed his claws at the Counts heart and ripping it out. The Count then fell on the floor dead as the Wolfman removed the stake and ate the Counts heart. The Wolfman then gave out a victorious howl as he stood over Dracula dead body Expert's Opinion Wolfman!!!! Although Dracula has powers, they were not effective against the wolfman. As for the years of experience, Dracula as been to war so he does have experience, but never has any of his books say he fought a werewolf. As for the silver, silver also hurts the count. So it would be usless for him to have it if it hurts him as well. If it was a silver bullet, it still wouldn't be as effective. For a silver bullet is very innacurate and back then was a one shot weapon. So in the end Wolfman won since he naturally attacks main organs like intestine, neck, heart and ect... To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Indoraptor (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Forest outside Lockwood Manor "Why are we guarding a coffin for InGen?" "You know we're getting paid double for this so it's not that bad." A blonde haired man in a white shirt conversed with his partner, a red haired woman in a purple suit before they heard banging inside the crate which the man brought to attention. "Great, not bad enough they let Wu's freak out for hunting a couple miles away but now the cargo's damaged?!" "Could be stowaways, we're not supposed to look inside but..." The duo approached the large wooden box from their company and the woman picked up a large cleaver from a nearby desk to pry a side open while the man just forced it open with his superhuman strength. They saw an open coffin and a black haired man stumbling forward with an odd cane which startled the dup at first before they started questioning him. "Stowaway who's messing with the cargo, can't wait for a pay cut thanks to the dock worker's screw-up." "Who the hell are you anyways and what's with that cane?!" "Oh god, why am I not dead?! You people need to run! The moon will be full!" The two vaguely remembered something about a Lawrence Talbot who people believed was a werewolf being in the coffin, something InGen was apparently very interested in. But before the duo could continue their interrogation, their relieved albeit annoyed expressions reverted back to unease, no, absolute terror, as they heard something dying behind them and a roar they wished they'd never hear. The duo turned to see a hybrid dinosaur feasting on a deer that he tore open with his sickle claw before noticing their gaze and smiling at them with clear malicious intent before the stowaway hit it with the cane. The InGem employees looked at their weapons and how far away the flares were before the Indoraptor pinned the man to the floor and did that same horrific expression that got them both running away. "I suppose this marks the end of this job, Walker, want to meet later for cofee?" "Ryugu, this might be the end of our lives and that guy didn't have much meat on him!" The sadistic hybrid punctured Lawrence's leg with his sickle claw before going to all fours and gave chase before it heard the man yelling in agony and turned around to see him turning into a wolf. This would cause any other creature to flee in terror or at least kill that abomination before it transformed but something about it clearly intrigued the mentally unwell Indoraptor who watched it with great interest. The Wolfman howled to the full moon before turning to see the beast that it remembered attacking him as a human and leaped at him, the two snarling as they grappled with each other. The Indoraptor took the advantage with his longer claws and shredded through hair and flesh with ease while the Wolfman only left small bloody scratches on his body before being thrown into a tree. The sadistic hybrid pounced but found himself landing on nothing before hearing a growl from above and the cursed man dropping from the tree onto his back to keep on slashing him. The Indoraptor swung his body around and smacked the Wolfman with his tail repeatedly before slamming into the tree back first, the nuisance promptly ending as he was slammed into the wooden barrier. The Wolfman was dazed but regained his senses to push the Indoraptor back with his legs as he went for the death blow, sending him wobbling backwards before tripping over the deer and falling down. The cursed man went to finish ut next but remembered the sickle claws as they embedded in his torso and the sadistic hybrid did a smashing headbutt that made his foe's ears ring. The Indoraptor opened his jaws and lunged only for the Wolfman's hand to smack the side of his head and knock a couple teeth out, his foe then pucked up a mearby table and hurled it. The wooden furniture just annoyed the Indoraptor even more as it was hit by two improvised projectiles and just charged through a third, smashing it to bits and the Wolfman barely dodged. The sadistic hybrid screeched in pain as the cursed man then got to pulling on his arm with the intention of ripping it off before he was knocked off of his opponent once more. The Wolfman got up quickly and used his legs to propel him upwards before landing on the running Indoraptor who was driven into the ground by the impact before rising with a flurry of enraged swings. The Wolfman was gone by this point and the Indoraptor picked up his trail before following it even deeper into the forest where he tapped his sickle claws to the ground and his echolocation alerted him to movement on the left. The cursed man tackled the sadistic hybrid to the floor and dug into his flesh with claws and teeth, unfortunately, still doing frustratingly little damage. The Indoraptor flailed around and got the Wolfman to let go before snapping at his leg and missing by inches as his opponent climbed up another tree. This time the Indoraptor pursued him and climbed up the branches as well, moving from branch to branch as many collapsed under his weight and the Wolfman outpaced him with little effort. The sadistic hybrid took an opportunity to lunge and found himself in the air as the cursed man held onto him and both fell into a river where the rapids dragged them further away. The Wolfman tore at the Indoraptor once more as they struggled in the frigid water before hitting several rocks and being seperated from each other, the beast returning to land before whining as his sliced open legs from the sickle claws forced him to his knees. The Wolfman felt the wounds closing up but also heard something moving through the water to his side of the bank, the Indoraptor closing the gap to finish off his opponent with only one deep side wound. The cursed man forced himself to stand as the sadistic hybrid pulled himself up and left several gashes on his foe's torso from his claws and then jammed his right sickle claw through his leg. The Indoraptor caught the collapsing Wolfman by the arm with his jaws and pressed his teeth down deeper into the limb, ignoring his side flaring up in pain again. The bone was severed from the Wolfman but he wasn't the only one getting a horrific wound as his claws yanked open a large portion of flesh from the Indoraptor's body, exposing the muscle and bone beneath. The cursed man fought through the pain of his foe's claws lashing out in a pained frenzy to punch forwards and impale the sadistic hybrid's heart on his remaining hand's claws. The Indoraptor let out one last roar of agony before succumbing to death as the Wolfman yanked his heart out and sank his teeth deep into the deceased beast's neck. Only after he had severed the spinal cord, the Wolfman let the Indoraptor's mauled carcass fall to the ground and howled to the sky in victory before attempting to reattach his missing limb. The cursed man soon gave up on that endeavor and began to eat the body to regain some energy before hunting for a safe place to rest after the rough night of conflict. Lawrence Talbot would wake up in the morning, without one arm and with no idea of how he would deal with this situation, he was in a land he didn't know and this certainly didn't feel like his time. Winner:The Wolfman Expert's Opinion The Indoraptor had far more intimidating and deadly natural weapons along with a more cunning mind but his sadistic personality hindered that advantage. The Wolfman was faster and had better senses which combined with far more experience and decapitation being his only real exploitable weakness here. It didn't hurt that the werewolf could keep up with the dinosaur in strength and durability either, possibly surpassing him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Modern Warriors